


Spur of the Moment

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen.  They're not always planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur of the Moment

## Spur of the Moment

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Universe: Untraditional   
Title: Spur of the Moment  
Category: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Things happen. They're not always planned. 

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 3 (part 4) of the Untraditional alternaverse. For more information about this universe, see <http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgecity/4363.html>. 

Feedback: The muses need to be fed. Please, feed them, and they will share the love. 

* * *

They walked out of the Torch together. Chloe was still grumbling about the conspiracy on the football team, while Pete insisted that they hadn't done anything wrong, it was just rumors. 

"Right," Chloe snarked as they approached the football field, and Clark smiled to himself. "Gimme the camera, Pete. I want to get some pictures of those cheating jockstraps." Pete laughed and handed it to her, raising an eyebrow at Clark as he did. Clark just grinned and shrugged. "They're up to no good," Chloe was saying. "They don't have any scruples. They think just because they're on the football team they can do whatever-" 

"Chloe!" Clark stuck out his hand and caught the football before it smashed the camera - or, more importantly, Chloe's face. Chloe froze. "Nice catch," Pete remarked, but Clark barely heard him. 

Clark threw the ball back at the kid who'd thrown it, maybe using a little too much force but he figured he was within his rights. It gave him no little satisfaction when the football caught the guy in the gut, making him fall to the ground with an _oof_. Served him right. 

Chloe was still standing there, frozen, staring straight ahead and trying not to cry. Pete was practically doubling over laughing at Clark's successful throw and Clark didn't know what to do. He hadn't _wanted_ to hurt anyone. 

"Hey Chloe, let's go upload those pictures." Chloe glanced at him and smiled gratefully, glad he didn't try to coddle her. Or laugh at her, as she was sure Pete was doing right now. 

They'd been working on the layout for about a half hour when Pete announced that he was hungry. "You need us anymore?" Chloe looked up from the computer and grinned at Clark, shaking her head. "All set. Thanks for your help today, guys. Oh... no, never mind." 

"What?" Clark paused in the doorway. 

"Well, I just... think you could give me ride home? My dad dropped me off today and he's working late at LuthorCorp tonight, so unless I stay here till eight..." 

"Yeah, not a problem. I'll meet you back here." 

"Thanks, Clark. You're a lifesaver." That was too true for her reporter's instincts, but she said it anyway. And noticed the way Clark tried to treat it like an ordinary comment. 

"You have money?" Pete asked, which was actually pretty predictable. They were almost to the vending machine when the football coach cornered them. 

"Hello, Clark." Because that was _never_ an ominous way to start a conversation. "I noticed your impressive throw earlier over on the field. Lacked technique, perhaps, but you demonstrated a stunning display of power." He smiled, and Clark felt a little creeped out. "Have you ever considered trying out for the team?" 

"Um, no." Clark glanced at Pete, who offered no help by giving him a thumbs up. Great. 

"Oh? Why not?" 

"My dad needs me on the farm," Clark mumbled, lamely. Which was technically true, even if he could superspeed through all his and his dad's chores in a matter of minutes. Couldn't exactly say that he was stronger than everyone else and would probably crush someone if he tried to play football, or anything that involved running faster or throwing harder. He'd almost put his father in the hospital too many times to worry about a field full of unsuspecting high-schoolers. It was still hard to think like that, too, because Clark was supposed to be one of them. A high-schooler himself. But he was different, dangerous, and he couldn't. He just couldn't. 

"Well, your school needs you on the field!" Was Clark _really_ that good? He saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye and noticed Lana walking down the hallway, studiously ignoring Whitney, who was following her and, apparently, trying to get back with her, if the bouquet of flowers in his hands was any indication. "We're short players." _You're short a captain_ , Clark thought, _because of your own stupid traditions_. Chloe was starting to rub off on him, maybe, and that might have been the only thing keeping him from jumping at the chance to play football. That, and knowing the risks. 

"My dad can be pretty stubborn." Not that this had anything to do with his dad, besides needing his signature on the permission slip if he decided to try out. It was true anyway, Clark's dad could be stubborn when he wanted to. Clark'd had enough lectures in his life to know the extent of his father's obstinacy. 

"It's in your genes, Clark." Heh. If only Coach Arnold knew how true that was. 

"I'm adopted." Clark wanted to smirk. Take that, coach. Just leave me alone. 

Clark and Pete exchanged amused looks while the coach went on about how football was in Clark's blood, how he was a natural, how he had superior strength and yadda yadda yadda. Pretty soon Coach'd dragged Whitney into the mess, asking him if he thought Clark would make a good addition to the team. 

Whitney's expression as good as said _fuck off_. To both the coach and Clark. "Might do alright," Whitney allowed, glaring at Clark. _Thanks a lot for getting me kicked off the team, Kent._ At least, that was Clark's interpretation of the none-too-friendly looks Whitney was shooting him. Clark swallowed. 

"Seems afraid, though." The coach's eyes lit up with the challenge, joining Whitney in trying to stare Clark down, and suddenly Clark felt very small, even though he was the tallest of the four of them. And then Lana was standing behind Whitney, shaking her head. _Ignore them, Clark_. He could practically hear her voice. 

"Yeah, Clark." Pete wasted no time elbowing Clark in the side, which he immediately regretted and started rubbing his arm. Didn't stop him from goading Clark, though. "What are you, a sissy?" He grinned at Whitney, and then they both smirked at Clark. Clark looked desperately at Lana, wondering if there was any way for him to say no without convincing his friends that he was a wuss. 

"It's my dad," and no one was buying it anymore. _Come on, what do you want me to say? That I'm uber-strong and will kill everyone on the team if I make a mistake?_

"You've got to step out of your father's shadow, Clark." Interesting, when just a few minutes ago he'd been telling Clark to join because football was in his genes. That led to a whole lecture about being an individual (because, of course, being on the football team was all about being an individual), and ended with a dramatic, "So what do you say, Clark? Are you ready to be your own man?" 

_Man_. He knew it was just a word, that the coach didn't really mean it, but... but if Clark was on the football team, maybe people would stop making fun of him. Definitely wouldn't call him a sissy anymore. He'd show them. He was just as tough as any other kid in this school. Definitely. 

Clark grinned. "Count me in." 

* * *

"Way to stand up to peer pressure, Clark." Chloe didn't look up from her Gateway, just kept typing as Lana stood behind her and frowned at Clark. 

Let the stoning begin. 

"Give me a break." Clark smiled, going for casual, and Lana raised her eyebrows. "You know I've always wanted to play football. Maybe it's something I'd actually be good at besides social studies." 

"Do you really think that little of yourself?" Lana tilted her head, and Clark hated it when she was like this. 

"Maybe I just want to be one of the guys for once." He'd been made fun of enough having mostly girls for friends. It was an image he wanted to remedy. 

"And the only way to be 'one of the guys' is to run around like a barbarian pushing each other into the dirt? Yeah, that's real mature." 

_Tell us how you really feel, Chloe._ Clark decided to change the subject. "So you ready to go?" 

Chloe moved her hand from the keyboard to the mouse and started clicking. "I'm finishing up the supplemental issue. The people deserve to know." She didn't say _what_ the people deserved to know, but with Chloe it was always one thing or another. 

"Okay." Clark pulled up a chair to the other computer and decided to check his email. "Just let me know when you're ready." 

"I can do... that." Chloe wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. She was biting her lip the way she did when she was concentrating on final touches, perfecting the layout. She and Lana were talking, so Clark decided it was safe to open the email from Lex. Lex usually sent him an email during his lunch hour, since they tried to avoid using the phone when they could. 

It was a short email, and not too personal. Probably anyone glancing at it wouldn't think there was anything weird about it, unless they looked closer and saw things like _I really had fun last time_ and _I can't wait to see you again_ and _I should be working right now, but I was thinking about you and wanted you to know_. Little things that made Clark smile, and he never hesitated to reply, after checking to make sure no one was watching him. 

Clark immediately hit the reply button and started rambling about the coach's invitation to try out for the football team, and how his dad wouldn't want him to and he was a little worried about hurting someone but at least it'd give him something to do, and besides he'd always wanted to play and maybe people wouldn't think he was a dork anymore... then he deleted the whole paragraph. Lex wouldn't want him to do something his father didn't approve of (although it was a bit late for that), and besides, Lex would probably try to talk him out of playing because it _was_ dangerous. And Clark wasn't ready to have that conversation. 

"Clark?" He looked up to see Lana standing over his shoulder. He closed the window, but not before Lana probably saw that he was composing an email to Lex. Shit. 

"Yeah?" He looked up at her, attempting his most innocent smile, and Lana smiled back. Apparently she was letting him off the hook this time. 

"I'm taking off. See you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, see you." Clark stood up, noticing that Chloe seemed to be done. "You ready?" 

"Yup, just let me fax this out." Clark waved to Lana and waited for Chloe. "Okay, let's go." 

She had the morning's copy of the Torch with her. Clark stopped at his locker and grabbed some books before following her out to the parking lot, where Chloe was already in the passenger seat of the Ford F-150. No one locked their cars in Smallville. 

They drove most of the way in silence, but Clark couldn't ignore how Chloe kept glancing at him. He smiled back once, careful to keep his attention on the road in front of him, and Chloe's smile turned into a grin. She stayed in her seat when the pulled up into her driveway. 

"Hey, Clark?" She brandished the Torch she was carrying. "I wanted to thank you for saving my face today." She laughed. "Think you can sign the article that put me in harm's way to begin with? You know, memorialize the occasion." 

Clark grinned and took the paper, looking at the *Football: Sport or Abuse?* headline. He tried to find a flat surface to write on when Chloe turned around to face the window. "Here, use my back." Okay... Clark didn't question it. "You have a pen?" 

"But of course." She turned her head as she passed it to him, and having the paper on her back he was close enough that he could've kissed her if he wanted to. It was clear that Chloe wanted him to kiss her, and Clark felt bad for a second. The look she gave him was really intense, _yearning_ and Clark just gave her a small smile. "Here you go." He handed the paper back to her, hating the disappointed look on her face. "See you in school tomorrow." 

"Yeah." There was that forced smile, the one she always gave him after he didn't reciprocate her flirting. "See you." 

"Bye." Clark watched her walk into her house, glance back with the same forced smile before he shifted into reverse and remembered that he'd never answered Lex's email. 

Oh well. It had been a good day. A great day. He'd saved Chloe and been asked to join the football team. 

Could things get any better? 

* * *

"No." 

What? "Come on, dad. Coach didn't really give me a choice. He said the team needed me." 

Clark's father nodded. "Let me guess. He gave you the 'be your own man' speech?" 

"Well, yeah." What was wrong with being his own man? It wasn't like he'd never done anything his parents didn't want him to. Not that he could exactly tell them that. 

"Clark, you'll just have to go back and tell the coach you can't play. It's not safe." 

"Please, dad," not caring that he was whining, "don't make me do that." _Don't make me go back and prove that all the things they say about me behind my back are true. It's bad enough that I have to hide my relationship with Lex. Don't make me miss out on a chance to prove I'm a man._ His dad didn't understand. "I promise, I'll be careful." 

"And what happens if you get angry for even one second?" He'd stopped working on the tractor and was looking at Clark with the most serious expression Clark'd ever seen him make. "Or what if you try out some fancy move to impress a girl?" Clark winced. Of course his dad would think this was about girls. That he'd want to impress girls. "People could learn your secret, son, and what would happen to our family? More importantly, what if you hurt someone?" Clark couldn't help but think that the last comment had almost seemed like an afterthought. "You were meant for more important things than winning football games. Clark, I'm just glad I _have_ a son who wakes up every morning, even if it's four feet above the bed." He'd _had_ to tell his mother about that, hadn't he? Shit. At least he hadn't mentioned the part about Lex. "I don't have to live vicariously through my son." 

Obviously. "Why would you?" Clark had a feeling he'd be sulking for the rest of the afternoon. "You got to play." 

His dad just stood there, not looking like he regretted anything he'd said. "I'm not signing any permission slip, Clark." _And that's final_ , he might as well have added. 

Fine. "You can't stop me, dad." Clark stormed out of the barn. He'd play, whether his father wanted him to or not. He refused to go through high school being called a fag, even if it was true. 

* * *

One football game and saved life later, Clark stood in the loft wearing his own uniform. He was an official member of the team now, number 22. Chloe had been hanging around him far too much, and his father wasn't talking to him at all. 

"Clark?" Lex? 

"Lex?" Clark turned around and paused at the top of the loft stairs. Lex was standing at the bottom, his eyes practically popping out of his head. 

"Clark. Um." He stared. "You. Play football?" Lex ascended the stairs, stopping right in front of Clark. He'd thought Clark was tall before, but the uniform just made him look... huge. Lex felt his cheeks heat up. "This is new." 

"Yeah." Clark smiled shyly. "What do you think?" 

"Um." Lex swallowed and tried again. "It's a good look on you. But. I thought... aren't you worried about hurting someone? I mean, with your, strength." Clark sighed and turned away. Lex really wanted to feel sympathetic right now, figuring Clark'd already had this conversation, but, fuck. The way those pants stretched over his ass... 

"Look, I know I have to be careful, okay?" He looked at Lex over his shoulder. "It's just... this is my first chance to show people I'm not just Clark Kent, the dork. The... the..." He couldn't say it, but Lex knew what he was thinking. So Clark knew. Knew what his 'friends' thought about him. 

"Hey." Lex moved around until he was standing in front of Clark, feeling dwarfed by the massive shoulder and chest pads Clark was wearing. Feeling a little ridiculous, he slipped his hand into Clark's and looked up into his eyes. "I thought you didn't care what other people thought." Clark's hand tightened in his. 

"I know I shouldn't, Lex. But it's still hard, having everyone laugh at you all the time. And they don't even know about... us." Clark lowered his voice, as if afraid someone would overhear. 

Lex walked toward the couch, feeling Clark follow him. They sat quietly, neither of them sure what to say. "Sorry I haven't emailed you lately." Clark started pulling the jersey and padding over his head until he was just wearing a t-shirt. "There's been a lot of stuff going on." 

"So I hear." Lex leaned his head against Clark's shoulder, more comfortable now that Clark wasn't a giant. "Saved Principal Kwan. How's he doing?" 

"Fine, I guess. I still don't know how his car caught on fire. Chloe thinks it has something to do with the coach." Clark tentatively lifted his arm, and Lex let the arm settle over his shoulders. This was the first time he'd seen Clark since the phone thing, and maybe it was a little weird but it didn't seem awkward, so. Clark took a deep breath. "Do my parents know you're here?" 

Lex nodded. "I dropped off the check for this month's produce. Was hoping I could see you," he mumbled. "Your dad seems nice." 

"He's okay." 

"I um, I told him I'd met you at the football game last week. That you struck me as an intelligent young man." Lex grinned. "He thinks I'd be a good influence on you." Clark snorted. "I said you'd be welcome to check out my library any time. He said that sounded like a good idea." 

Clark stopped breathing, Lex was sure of it. "You mean I can visit you at the mansion? Don't have to wait for delivery day?" A slow grin spread across his face. 

"Yeah." Lex shifted to face Clark. "You can come over now if you want." 

"Really?" Clark's eyes dilated seductively. Lex lunged forward to kiss him. 

"Really," he said through the kiss. "You want to?" 

Clark jerked away. "Go start the car." He was breathing hard. "Give me a chance to change." 

"Fuck." Lex kissed him again, then practically ran down the loft stairs. "Meet you in the car." 

"Two minutes," Clark said, and Lex was pretty sure he'd already started taking off that distracting uniform. He'd barely shifted the Aston Martin into drive when Clark slid inside. "Who's this?" 

"Nixon," Lex answered quickly. Not his favorite car, but it did the job. "How long can you stay?" Clark grinned. 

"Curfew's ten." 

"Hm." Lex downshifted, driving faster than he should have been. "We'll have to put that time to good use. Any ideas?" 

Clark pretended to think about it. "How long will it take to read all the books in your library?" Lex laughed and drove. Hard. 

* * *

Clark paused at the door. "What about the servants?" 

"Shit." Lex stared down the driveway for a second, thinking. Clark waited patiently. Sort of. Then Lex focused again. "If anyone asks, I'm showing you the entertainment room. There's one on the second floor." 

Second floor... "Is that where we're really going?" Clark didn't want to be wrong. 

"Only if you want to." Clark shook his head enthusiastically. Lex smiled, and they entered the castle. 

It was so hard not to touch Lex. Had to act natural in case any of the servants saw them. Clark had a bit of a buzz from the secrecy and whatever they were going to do upstairs. In Lex's bedroom. He jumped when his hand brushed against Lex's, had to tell himself not to grab him and push him up against the wall right then. Control was a good thing. A hard and near-painful thing, too, but for the moment a good thing. Essential. 

Up the stairs, behind Lex and he tried to focus on anything besides Lex's body moving in front of him, subtly swaying hips and perfect ass, hair begging to have Clark's hands in it. Lex moved like liquid, always so confident and casual at the same time, a man with a purpose and a body made for ravishing. 

Down, boy. 

Lex stopped in front of a wide oak door and... hesitated. Clark's breath sped up, realizing Lex was as nervous as he was. Eyes locked with Clark's as he lowered his hand to the gold doorknob, tightening fingers and _twist_ that opened the door. Slow and everything stopped, this was it, time frozen and the past and the future never seemed so different. 

On the other side of the door - closed - Clark didn't bother to look around, take in the details of the room, _Lex's bedroom_ because all that mattered was that it was Lex's bedroom and he was in here with Lex. Lex, whose hands were light on his hips, whose breath was shaky as he tilted his head up to kiss Clark. Deep breath, because he wasn't coming up for a while after this. Clark gulped in air before leaning down to take Lex's mouth. 

Kissing Lex was so different this time, knowing it would be _more_. How much more, Clark didn't know and didn't really care, just lost himself in Lex's mouth and started working on Lex's shirt. Too many damn buttons, hard to concentrate when Lex was pulling his shirt out of his jeans, pulling and it was like taking off a straightjacket, shirt not tucked in any more and Lex's hands on his skin, hot. Too hot and he pulled away to peel his shirt off over his head, extremely glad to see Lex's shirt _gone_ and then they were touching again, had never touched like this so _much_ skin. Different without shirts between them, flesh and hair and Lex's naked chest against his nipples, never knew his nipples were this sensitive could get this hard. And then, mouth, Lex's mouth closing over a nipple and Clark thought he was going to explode. 

"Lex," he gasped, and backed up until he felt the bed under his knees. Lex smoldered and started unbuckling his belt, struggled with it for a minute before Clark realized it would be better if he took off his pants too. Just jeans, no belt so it should've been quicker but wasn't, forgot to take his shoes off the first time and yeah, this was coming along just fine. Not. 

And then they just stared at each other for far too long, not cool if Clark came just from _looking_ at Lex. Lex apparently had the same problem, or else he was a mind reader, because a second later he was on top of Clark. 

"Hey." He smiled hard, levering himself over Clark with his elbows. Lowered his head to kiss Clark and Clark didn't dare ask if he'd ever done whatever it was they were about to do. Lex's entire body covered his, heating him all over. Hated how clumsy he felt, loved how perfect Lex felt on him and tugged Lex's face closer, thick hair in his fingers. Then Lex wasn't levering himself at all, and Clark moaned into Lex's mouth the first time their cocks touched. Too, too perfect. 

His breath turned raspy when Lex started sliding against him, hot cocks slippery stomachs and too much flesh for his hands to cover. Lex's shoulder blades fit in his hands, spine curved under his fingers and palming Lex's ass ground their cocks together and sent electricity through Clark's spine. Too much sensation. 

Lex devoured his mouth, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips and the last straw was when he felt Lex's hand trailing down between their bodies. Tossed his head back onto the mattress and started bucking up against Lex before his hand even got there. Felt Lex staring at him, watching him come and Clark didn't care, didn't hold back and jerked even faster when Lex wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jacking them together and then Lex's hips were frozen, balls brushing against the underside of Clark's cock as he pulsed onto Clark's stomach and his back arched and Clark watched his face when he came. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping open and ecstasy so salient Clark could taste it. Could feel it. 

Breathless and sticky and the only way Clark wanted to be for the rest of his life. Lex collapsed beside him, gingerly removing his hand from their spent cocks. Clark had never felt so empty, in such a good way, in his life. He rolled his head to the side so he could look at Lex, who was looking at him through half-closed eyes. Clark managed a small smile and Lex returned it, shifting closer and resting his hand on Clark's stomach. He sucked in a breath, so strange having Lex's hand swirling around sliding in their come all over him, it was both of them there and that was such a good thing. Lex leaned up and kissed him, slow and deep and soulful. Clark twined his fingers through Lex's, and surrendered to Lex's tongue. Too perfect for words. 


End file.
